


Monkey Suit

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 Advent fics for mates. </p><p>Sw33n3y prompted: <i>The boys are dressed to the nines. ..What a 'pity' they don't look the same way a few hours later.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sw33n3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/gifts).



"Stop pulling at it."

Ray glowered at him.

"It'll be over soon and you can go right back to looking like a dog's dinner."

Ray pulled his bowtie again. "Feels like I'm being bloody strangled."

"Shut up or you will be." He'd had enough. 

Ray had been a pain in the arse since he'd picked him up, questioning Cowley's strategy and moaning about Bodie's choice of radio station. 

He knew Ray hated these sorts of dos, but he'd been fine when he'd dropped him off earlier to get ready, no telling what had got up his nose in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

Bodie liked black tie events. It suited the James Bond-esque notion of a life in CI5 he'd had before he'd got to know better. 

But it had more to do with how gorgeous Ray looked in a monkey suit, the closely-cut suit emphasising the breadth of his shoulders, the narrowness of his hips and the length of his legs. It was a crime to cover that arse but you couldn't have everything which reminded him to stop thinking about things he couldn't have. 

And there, suavely right on cue was "Dailey, Robert Dailey", their MI5 contact, tall, handsome and _available._


	3. Chapter 3

Black tie lacked a certain je ne sais quoi when you were knee-deep in pig shit. Becker's men had chained them up and left them there while they went to load the van. 

" _Don't worry, Ray, Dailey's got our back_ ," Ray snarled. "I don't think it was your back he had in mind."

Well that explained Ray's earlier change in mood but he was still surprised how much it hurt. "Swinging both ways doesn't make me any less effective an agent, mate, and Cowley knows, so if you want a different partner—"

"It's your choice of partner I'm questioning, mate."


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the stench, they'd travelled back in the van. 

 

He'd decided not to talk to Doyle. "What's wrong with Dailey?"

"Apart from being a pompous arse?"

It was true. "Apart from that."

"Fuck it." Ray backed him up against the shower wall and kissed him. 

It was reckless within HQ, but he let his hand slide to Ray's perfect arse, pulling him closer, his other hand wrapping around Ray's hardening cock, rapidly stroking him off as Ray returned the favour. 

They'd ended up in a satisfied, gasping heap on the floor. 

 

"So, Dailey?"

"Who's Dailey?"

Ray kissed him again.


End file.
